Crystal Heart
by drarryderps
Summary: Based on an extra in the first vol.: Monika wake up to find that everything was a nighmare. Mano is still alive and he is not alone. But his mind ponders to his dream, not knowing if it is true that the crystal heart is Mano's. He ponders. IN PROGRESS
1. Recap

Hi again! D I love writing fanfics!

This fanfic is about an extra in the first volume of Demon Diary. I absolutely love this extra! It was the best EVER! I love it so much!

The extra is called Crystal Heart and it was so romantic. . I wish it could've become a real manga, then it wouldn't have ended so soon. XD

Since some people might've either forgotten the extra or simply never read it, this chapter is a recap of the extra. With character descriptions and all. But manga doesn't have any hair color so characters hairs are just simply blonde, black, or grey. And there aren't any other eye colors. But I'll just make up the eye colors, hair colors, and such. But it might not have been what the original artist wanted them to look like, so ah' well.

Disclaimer: Demon Diary and Crystal Heart does not belong to me, T-T. I wish I did, but I don't, so there is no reason to sue!

**Characters**

Monika: (It's a dude by the way.)

-Hair: Brunette (Imagine it very, very dark.)

-Eye: Brown

Mona: (It's a dude too.)

-Hair: Blonde

-Eye: Green

Lilith: (Girl)

-Hair: Chest nut

-Eyes: Blue

Lilith's 'Lover': (Dude)

-Hair: Blonde

-Eyes: Blue

* * *

Crystal Heart: Recap

* * *

He lies there, breathing heavily. She stares at him, looking bewildered and fearful. Everyone is staring at him.

"Li-Lilith", he gasps, raising himself with his hands.

She continues to stare at him, tears in her green eyes.

"That's for coveting what belongs to me", said a loud voice. His face was covered by a cloth and his blonde hair was combed back.

"Lil-Lilith doesn't belong to you. She's her own person. She doesn't belong to anyone", he said, lifting himself with his arms.

"Sure. You're so profound, squirt", the man said, "I bought her at a very high price you know…unless I can get my money's worth, I don't intend to let her go. So…tell me. What can you give me for her?"

"You…you can't sell a person!! You bastard!" he shouted.

The man pulled the chains in which held Lilith in captivity. His hands gripped her neck.

"Uh…" Lilith gasps.

"Awww, you want to rescue her, do you?" he asks, staring down at the boy.

"You…bastard", the boy whispered.

"Bring me something valuable in exchange for her body", he said, his hands still wrapped around her neck, "Until then, whether she lives or dies is entirely my affair."

"Aaarrrr…" Drool escapes the side of Lilith's mouth.

"St-stop it! Let go of her. I'll kill you…" his voice cried, but he wasn't able to finish his sentence.

One of the man's henchmen attacked him, pushing his head to the ground while pulling his right hand up. "AHK!" the boy cried.

The man drops Lilith to the ground as he speaks, "Oh stop. This is pathetic. Tell you what--if you really want to save this girl…then I have a proposition for you."

"…" he keeps quiet, a sign for the man to continue.

"Bring me a gem called The Crystal Heart. And I'll release her."

'Crystal Heart…?!' Thought the boy.

"Ancient legend hold that whoever possesses the crystal heart…possesses happiness itself", continued the man.

--

-Click- He opened the door and walked in. He saw his roommate sitting on the table, peeling some fruit.

"Hey, Monika, you're home late. I did some shopping", greeted his roommate, "What happened to your face?"

"Have you…" Monika began using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth, "…ever heard of something call the Crystal Heart?"

"Cr-crystal Heart…?" stuttered Monika's roommate.

"Dammit! He said he'd let Lilith go if I bring it to him!" Monika slapped his hand with his forehead.

--

"You…You went to far…" she stuttered.

"Don't look at me tat way. It was necessary for us both", he said, holding her chin with his hand, "For our happiness."

--

"That's stupid!! You're just gonna go look for it?" the boy questioned, "For some girl? You don't even know how she feels about you."

"So what?! Just leave me alone," Monika fought back. 'Sheesh--It's not like I asked you to help me pack or anything--'

"You idiot…you know you'll get hurt, and you'll still fall in love…"

"It's not like that!"

"Moron!!" Vain pulses on head

'Who does he think he is?' Monika thinks.

"Then what is it like?!" the boy asks.

"Mano?!" addresses Monika, "What's your problem? This isn't like you." 'Mano never gets mad…'

"If you're going, then I'm going with you", decides Mano, looking at his friend, "I've seen the Crystal Heart before."

"Really? Where?"

"I saw my father…give it to my mother." -Image: A hand soaked and wet with blood hands a rounds crystal to a clean hand-

'It was beautiful.'

"What…? How'd your father get his hands on a treasure like that?" Monika asks.

"…It was a sign of love for my mother." -Image: A man with shoulder length hair and a woman with her hair down to her waist stands. His hands are wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him. Her face is turned away, looking into another direction with uncertainty.-

"But…my mother took the heart and ran away…" Mano continues. His eyes are filled with sadness and are directed to the ground.

"Mano…" Monika looks at his friend, "Are you…afraid that once I find the heart, Lilith and I will abandon you? Like your mom…?"

"…"

"I would never do that to you", he says, his voice gentle, "You're my only family, Mano. I will never leave you. You haven't forgotten, have you?"

'Monika.'

--

_Three years ago.._

_There was nothing to eat. After the war, it was every man for himself._

_Mano is on the ground, wearing nothing but rags. A blanket covering his head._

_No one could afford to show compassion, even for an orphan._

"_Hey--kid. You hungry?"_

_His eyes wonder onto a black haired man. Unshaven and "clean" looking._

"_Come with me. I'll give you something to eat." The man reaches his hands out to him._

_--_

"_Ahhh!!"_

"_Heh heh…! There's nothing to be scared of", The man chided, "Just do what I say, and I'll feed you."_

_The man undoes his belt. Fear fills Mano's face._

"_Hey pig!" A voice cries._

"_Who…who's there?!" The mans gaze is peeled off of Mano to the direction of the voice._

"P_ick on somebody you own size", the voice says._

_He crawls through the window and high kicks the man in the face._

"_Take off, perv!!" he shouts._

"_Arg!" The man is thrown on the ground._

"_Get out of here, freak!!"_

_The man runs off and leaves the two boys alone. Mano looks at his savior, sitting on the cold ground. His savior stares at him._

"_What are you, an idiot…?" the boy questions, "Falling for a hawk like that? You could've yelled you know."_

"…" _Mona stares at the ground._

"_Damn!" the boy cursed, his hand on his head. "You sure don't look like much…you're an orphan too ain't ya?"_

'Back then…'

"_Well, I guess we ought to stick together", the boy said, and reached his hand out to Mano, "All right lets go."_

'…Having someone reach out to me…'

"_You're coming with me."_

'…Was solace n itself.'

_--_

Mano sits up and watches Monika sleep. Snoring peacefully in dreamland. (A/n: They sleep in the same bed.)

"Get to sleep, kid. We've got an early start in the morning", Monika unexpectedly says.

"…There's something I need to do", Mano says.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Monika asks, sitting up from bed.

"No. I need to give you the crystal heart."

"What…are you talking about? You know where to find it?" Monika is wide awake now.

"Heh…! You dork. You don't even know what it is."

Mano reaches his hand out to Monika. He pulls Monika towards him and their lips touch and they kiss. Monika's eyes widen. Mano is happy. Their lips part. Monika pushes Mano away.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asks, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Monika…I want to make you happy."

Mano unbuttons his shirt. His fingers pierce his chest and blood splatters everywhere. His hand reaches in his chest and pulls something out. Monika's eyes widen at Mano's actions. Mano's body falls back and Monika catches him.

"What are you doing?! Mano! Mano!" he cries, holding his friends body, "Mano--"

Mano's hand reaches out and opens. Exposing a bloodied but beautiful crystal in his palm.

"St-stop yelling…jerk…" he manages to say.

"Mano!" Monika cries.

"We can grow…" Mano begins, "…only once in our lives. As our love crystallizes and grows, so, too, do our hearts…they are a manifestation of our love.

"In time…they are given over to the one who inspired them…who wishes then happiness."

"Tha…that's…" Monika stammers, "It…it can't be!! Your heart is the Crystal Heart?"

"Heh…! I was planning to give it to a pretty girl", Mano says.

"Mano! Don't talk. Please don't die!!" Monika pleads.

"My mom…I don't know if she found happiness…but…I hope happiness finds you."

"MANO!" Monika cries, tears streaming down his eyes.

-Image: Monika stands in front of Mano, reaching his hand out for Mano to take.-

-Memory: "All right, let's go. You're coming with me."-

'You at least…I wish you happiness…'

"_Daddy! Daddy!" a small voice cries._

_A man lays there, his hands bloody. His breathing becoming heavier and heavier. His sees his son's face soaked with tears._

"_Please, No--AAAHH!!!" he cries, looking at his father, "Don't die, daddy!"_

"…_Mano…" he manages to say, "Don't cry, Mano"_

_One of his blood soaked hands reaches up and touches his son's face._

"_Someday…when you love someone…you will grow your most precious treasure, and a time will come…when you will give it away."_

'This…'

Monika holds Mano body close to him, staring down at his friend's body. Blood surrounding them.

'…is the ultimate expression of our love.'

--

The splats paint the wall. Dead bodies lay around. Her eyes look down at the dead blonde, his eyes lifeless. Her hands were wrapped around a crystal. Wrapped around her wrist was a metal cuff with about 2 inches of a metal chain drooping down. She kicks his lifeless head.

"Thanks for the laugh, mister…and for adding to my collection. I hate to eat and run, but…"

She doesn't finish her sentence. She drops the crystal into a box with other crystal's.

-Crunch-

"Ha ha! It's time to find my next Crystal Heart."

* * *

T-T every time I read this I end up crying! It's so sad! WAAAAHHHHH!


	2. Shower

My own version! YAY! Sorry it took so long for me to update!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! GOT IT?!

Chapter 1: It's a dream, right?

"_Mano! Mano?!" my voice cried, holding his body close to me, "Don't leave! Open you eyes Mano!"_

_--_

My eyes shot open. Sweat slowly dripping from my forehead, sliding down the side of my face and falling off of my chin. I looked at my hands and was relieved to not see the red liquid. I crawled out of the bed, being careful as to not wake up my fellow companion. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the tap. I could feel the cool clear liquid as it fell out of the faucet and into my cupped hands. I splashed my faced, feeling refreshed as I dried my face of the water, using a towel.

I walked back to the room and froze when I saw my fellow companion. I froze realizing a beauty with him that I have never noticed before. His blonde hair looked so soft and smooth in the moonlight. His green orbs were covered by his eyelids, telling me that he was in his deep state of sleep. I walked towards the bed, my eyes glued to my comrade.

"What are you doing Monika?" he said, I jumped back a little, surprised, "Didn't you say we have a big day tomorrow?"

"Gah! Aren't I supposed to tell you that?" I defended getting into the bed.

"I am the only one that is in bed, while your just standing there, staring at my handsomeness", he joked, gesturing his hands towards himself, implying that he was handsome.

"Psh, you kidding me?" I scoffed, my head hitting the pillow.

"Hey! You didn't even deny that I was handsome!" he exclaimed, sitting up in the bed, "Do you perhaps, _like_ me?"

"Ew! Hell no!" I yelled, turning my body so I laid on my side, my back facing him, "Go to bed now. We do have a big day tomorrow!"

"Goodnight, _again_ Monika", he said.

"Nite Mano", I said back, my eyes closed.

As soon as I knew he was asleep I turned my body to face him. I stared at him. He looked so…cute. I'd think I would've puked at the thought, but I was wrong. It was the write word for how I felt he looked. So did handsome, beautiful, glorious and many others.

A deep sigh left my lips and I closed my eyes, falling back into a world I was uncertain of. A world I fear would lead me back to that dream.

--

"Mano! Mano! Hurry up!" I yelled banging my fist against the cold wood of the bathroom.

"Alright already! I've only been in here for 5 damn minutes!" he cursed over the door, "Lemme finish my damn shower! It'll probably be the only one I take in a while!"

"Grrrrr! Hurry!" I yelled, eagerness overwhelming me.

"GAH! WAIT A FEW MORE MINUTES DAMNIT!" he shouted.

I did. I sat on the bed and waited for five god damn minutes and he still wasn't out. I stood up and started banging against the door. Shouting at him to get the hell out of the bathroom.

"If you don't get out of the bathroom when I count to 10", I threatened, my hand on the doorknob, "I'm gonna open this damn door and pull you out!"

"You wouldn't dare?!" Mano yelled.

"10"

"Jack---"

"9"

"You're an a---"

"8"

"---know that?!"

"7"

"Argh!"

"6"

"…"

"5"

"Alright alrea---"

"4"

"---get the picture"

"3"

"Alright I'm done", he said, opening the door.

"Took ya' long enough", I mumbled, walking towards my bag.

"Sheesh! It was only 5 god damned minutes!"

"Whatever, just hurry up."

"Ugh..fine.."

**--(END)--**

I know, short. Don't worry. I'll make the next one LONGER!


	3. I AM PHAIL

I HAVE EPIC PHAIL'D.

HATE ME.

D:

I WILL STILL UPDATE.

Eventually...


End file.
